Big Mac
Big Mac *'Affiliation': Star Fleet *'Number': 2 *'Type': Harbour Tug Big Mac is Captain Star's second tug, who sports a distinctively broad Glaswegian accent. He is used for a variety of tasks around Bigg City Port, usually, because he is the second strongest, usually means he's supporting heavy loads. Big Mac is based on the tugs of San Francisco waters from the 1920's. Bio Big Mac can come across a rude and stubborn tug, but he has a heart of gold (despite his tendencies to be macho, gruff, and tough at times). He is very much willing to set aside his own safety for the sake of others, and usually (but not always) remains level-headed when undergoing a strategy. Big Mac works mainly with his brother Warrior, and the two tugs have an extremely close friendship. Even though Warrior's clumsiness and thick head occasionally frustrates him, he still respects and cares for him. He also stands up for Warrior if anyone makes fun of him. As opposed to his gruff personality, he is fitted with a rich and melodic chime whistle. Big Mac is, without a doubt, an essential character to TUGS. He is the second strongest tug of the fleet and, despite his sometimes abrasive manners, he can be kind and gentle. He is always willing to help out someone in trouble, and uses his great strength to help wherever he can. He also has a strong protective streak for the Star switchers, particularly if the Z-Stacks are mocking them. Livery Big Mac is painted in the Star Fleet's corporate livery. This consists of a black hull, a yellow superstructure, white mast, and an American flag-styled red, white, and blue funnel. His name is painted on the sides of his bow in white and has the number "2" on his funnel. He also wears a blue cap. Appearances TUGS * Sunshine * Pirate (does not speak in TV version) * Trapped * Regatta * Munitions (only appears in VHS version) * Warrior * High Tide * Ghosts * Jinxed * High Winds * Up River * Bigg Freeze Books and Annual Stories * Kidnapped * Run Aground * Nothing to Declare * Treasure Hunt * Loading Grain * Mistaken Identity * The Race * Heat Wave (cameo) * Ship In Distress (mentioned) * Naval Manoeuvres * Ten Cents' Busy Day Voice Actors * Sean Barrett (TUGS) * Paul Dobson (Salty's Lighthouse) * Keiji Fujiwara (Japan) Trivia * His name most likely derives from his Scottish heritage; it is nothing to be confused and has nothing to do with McDonald's famous burger of the same name (some believe his name change to Big Stack for Salty's Lighthouse was made so as not to interfere with a lawsuit form McDonald's). * His model was sold to The Star Tugs Trust, although, prior to his sale, he was so damaged that his hull had completely separated from the rest of his body. ** The model was repaired shortly before sale. He was only sold with his angry face mask, but he was briefly reunited with his other face masks when the owner attended one of The Star Tugs Trust events at the Battlefield Line Railway in March, 2014. Category:Star Fleet Category:Harbour Tugs Category:Tugboats Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes